TMNT Raphael and Michelangelo love story
by Maxximum123
Summary: Please review
1. Chapter 1

To see there pictures just go here: **.com/stories/15941139/tmnt-raphael-and-michelangelo-love-story**

The story is also on quizilla on my account if you want to read it there.

* * *

Name: Raven

Age: 17

D.O.B: May 20

Hair color:Purple (waist length)

Eye color: Purple (large and wide)

Personality: -Antisocial - which unconsciously conceals being warm. -Aggressive and inspired. -Humble -Mean-spirited and courageous. -Unfriendly - which deliberately conceals being playful. -Indignant on the surface, but contemplative underneath. -Hateful -Furious and assertive. -Contemplative

Likes: Nighttime, watching the stars and moon, running in the rain, fighting, cooking, reading, drawing, sparring with Raphael, listening to her music, sassing people she doesn't like, working on her bike, helping/watching Raph work on his own bike, talking to Don, meditating with master Splinter, hanging out with Raphael, playing video games with Mikey and Lilly, training with Leo, etc.

Dislikes: Shredder, the foot, the purple dragons, being called a freak, watching her sister be put in pain and not be able to do anything about it, people prying into her and her sister's past, etc.

* * *

Name: Lilly

Age: 15

D.O.B: June 23

Hair color:green with black highlights (waist length)

Eye color: baby blue (large and wide)

Personality: -Affectionate and puzzled.  
-Contemplative and timid.  
-joyous -Impulsive  
-Fascinated , but many mistake it for being withdrawn.  
-Elated on the surface, but terrified underneath.

Likes: Mikey, video games, skateboarding, pizza, hanging out with her sister, cooking, reading comic's with Mikey, helping Don with an experiment, listening to music, making her sister have fun, dancing, singing with her sister, training with mike and leo, annoying Raphael, talking to Leo, drinking tea with Master Splinter.

Dislikes:Shredder, the foot, the purple dragons, being called a freak, watching her sister be put in pain and not be able to do anything about it, fighting with her sister, watching her sister live in pain everyday, seeing her friends argue or get hurt, being scolded, nightmares, being called immature in an unfriendly way.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Where are you going?" An 10 year old me asked as I sat on the couch. My mom looked over at me. _

_"What are you doing up Raven go back to sleep" She ordered. I didn't move and instead turned back to watching cartoons on tv. "I'm just going out to a friends house ok" She answered wrapping her arm around my head and kissing my forhead before leaving the apartment._

_"Have a wonderful time mom." I mumbled._

_"Sissy?" I quickly stood up and made my way back to my bedroom. My 8 year old sister was sitting on our bed crying._

_"Lilly-" I started._

* * *

"Raven?! Hello" Lilly yelled.

"Huh what?"

"Do you have the timer ready" She asked. I nodded and counted down to 3 before she took off down the sewer on her skateboard. My mind began to wonder once again.

* * *

"Oww, my head" Lilly groaned as she lay on the ground. She hadn't noticed that when she turned there was only 3 feet of ground before she met a concrete wall. Her forehead was bleeding and her world was going dark. When she woke up again she could here several people arguing.

"Mikey I can't believe you brought another person down here"Somebody yelled the guy had an accent and his voice was rough.

"Dude, I couldn't just leave her, she was bleeding, and knocked out." Another voice answered though this one sounded younger and would have killed theses guys by now if-.

"RAVEN!" I shouted sitting up. There were several shouts but I ignored them. "Oh god she's gonna kill me" I yelled standing up only to sway and fall down a pair of arms wrapped around me before setting me back down on the couch.

"Calm down, you lost alot of blood, Its better if you just relax for awhile." I finally took my time to look at the people infront of me. They were giant turtles, my eye's bugged out for a second before I calmed down again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your not afraid of us?" The turtle with the orange mask asked.

"Heh, If I can live with my sister for 8 years I'm sure there's nothing that can scare me" I said proudly. 3 out of 4 of the turtles smiled.

"Well I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo" The blue masked turtle said kindly.

"Donatello, or Donny" The purple turtle said smiling, I smiled back.

"Raphael, call me Raph" The red one stated coldly. I snickered, he reminded me of Raven.

"And I'm Michelangelo, just call me Mikey for short" The orange one said with a big smile.

"What about him" I asked pointing at the figure behind all the turtles.

"Yes my sons what about him" The rat said gesturing to himself. All the turtles smiled nervously. Leo sighed and explained to the rat why I was here. Once he was done, he turned to me and smiled softly.

"Sorry for any trouble my sons may have created, I am Master Splinter" He introduced himself.

"I guess I should tell you guys who I am to" I mumbled rubbing softly at my head. "I'm Lilly, with 2 L's" I giggled, Mikey smiled.

"What no last name?" Raphael asked. I shook my head.

"No my sister say's not to use it or else we might be captured." I answered.

"Do you mind telling us what exactly it is that wants to catch you and your sister" Master Splinter asked.

"Where do I start" Lilly murmured.

"Nowhere" Someone replied from behind us. The turtles stood up pulling out there weapon's.

"R-Raven? How'd you get here" Lilly asked running over and wrapping her arm's around me.

"Put those away before you hurt yourself" Raven snapped at my new friends. Raphael glared.

"You first" He growled.

"Rae come on there not our enemies" Lilly begged. I glared at her and tightened my grip on the steel rod ready to push the button under my thumb. My weapon was a steel rod only about 4 ft tall if I were to press the button the staff would detach in the middle and become two 2ft tall rods connected by a chain. Pressing the button again would make them into sais connected by the chain. It had been a bitch to create but it was totally worth it.

"How do you know, how do you know there not working for the shredder" I yelled. Lilly stopped and turned to look at the turtles.

"You guys don't work for the shredder...do you?" She asked.

"Of course not, why would we work for someone like him" Raphael shouted angrily. Master Splinter placed his hand on the hot headed turtle before looking at me and Lilly.

"Please put away your weapons, let us talk and get this mess in order" The rat said softly. Everyone put there weapons away except for Raven who only glared as everyone took there seats.


	3. Chapter 3

The rat had told me and my sister who was now several feet closer to the rest of us about how the turtles and himself had become giant walking talking creatures. He also explained how the shredder had killed his master. I noticed Raven relax after he admitted he had _also_ lost someone to the shredder only for her to tense up once again as thoughts flew through her head. I sighed and shook my head. "Now that we have told you about us, we hope you would make it fair and tell us about yourselves." Master Splinter asked. Though I think he was directing his question towards my sister more then me.

"Of course" I said.

"No" Raven replied.

"Raven they told us about themselves we have to be fair-"

"They were the idiots for sharing there stupid story's to people they just met, and life isn't fair you should know that more then anyone." She snapped turning and stalking towards there door. I looked at the others. Mikey and Donny looked shocked, Raph just looked pissed off, Leo shook his head. Turning to look at Splinter's expression all I saw was pity and sympathy in his eye's where I expected anger.

* * *

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Lilly shouted once she got home. I glanced at her and then closed my eye's as I listened to my Ipod, and sipped at my tea. Unforgiven by Fefe Dobson blared from the headphones, all of a sudden the headphones were ripped from my ear's. I stood up and glared at my little sister.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled.

"You know exactly what that was for" She growled."Why can't you just forget the past and move on, we need friends" Lilly yelled glaring at me. I glared right back and watched as she backed down. Lilly sighed, bowing her head as she tried to come up with a different approach. She looked back up, glancing over the house's interior. "You know what your problem is?" she said finally, turning back to her sister. "You just never let go of anything. Never want to change."

"Shouldn't _have_ to change," came the prompt response. Lilly frowned.

"I can't believe how rigid you can be when you're so good at adapting, you've twisted every problem to your advantage, and yet here you are, right where you started." Lilly sighed again. "Living in this house isn't good for you, Raven," she muttered. "Why don't we go live with Francis? He's got plenty of room, we can -"

"I'm not leaving," Raven interrupted in a hard voice.

Lilly was silent for a long moment. Then, "He's not coming back, you know," she said quietly.

Raven rotated the mug slowly on the table top. "He might," she replied in an equally quiet voice.

"He won't," Lilly insisted firmly. Raven didn't reply, and Lilly ran her hand over her head in exasperation. "All right," she grumbled, "let's say he _does_ come back. What then?"

Raven rested her elbows on the table, lifting the mug to hold it just in front of her lips. "Don't know," she admitted. "Depends on how I feel. "

Frowning, Lilly folded her hands on the table top. "Sometimes, I don't know if I _do_ know you, Raven. You've changed a lot."

A small mirthless chuckle escaped Raven's lips. "I haven't changed at all, Lilly. You're just not lookin at me the same way you used to."

Lilly's thin brows furrowed at that statement as she worked out what it meant. Her face darkened slightly. "You're smart, Raven " Her voice lifted, and she slapped her palms against the table. "You could've _done_ something with your life!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Finished school, then gone to college, made something of yourself, done anything you wanted like Francis -"

"I _am_ doing everything I want!" Raven shot back. "Why should I chain myself to some dead end job takin' orders from a nobody, when I already got almost everything I want right here?"

Lilly pursed her lips, visibly forcing herself to calm down from her outburst. "Never did like taking orders, did you?" she muttered, settling back down.

"Can't help it," Raven growled, setting the mug down. "Got all of Mom's dominant genes."

"You mean all of Mom's _domineering_ genes," Lilly corrected under her breath. Raven stared for a minute before busting out laughing.

Lilly chuckled, then twisted around to reach into her coat. "Oh, hey, that reminds me," she said, pulling out an object from her inner pocket. "Here." She held out the item to her sister. Raven looked at it, making no move to take it.

"What the hell is that?" she asked flatly.

"**Christmas present** from Francis and me." Lilly bobbed the item in the air, indicating that Raven was to take it. "Hadn't given you one for a good few years, now. Francis figured we were overdue."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the gift and reached out a hand to take it. She held it up, studying the shiny green and red wrapping paper and the thick square shape. "Let me guess," she growled. "A CD of his latest album, signed, with a snide message about how he made it big, even though I said he'd fail and a DVD from you with you're latest stunts."

Lilly frowned. "You know," she said, "most people say 'thank you.'"

_"Thank you?" _Raven's voice hardened. "After everything I did for you growing up, you want _me_ to thank _you?"_ She tossed the CD's to the table. "You're right, Lilly," she sneered. "Maybe I _could_ have done something with my life - if I hadn't been stuck _babysitting_ you for 8 years, making sure you didn't end up starving in a gutter somewhere!"

Lilly's hands fisted against the tabletop. "No one asked you to take Mom's or Dad's place," she snapped, her voice rising. "We'd have done just fine without you riding us the entire way!"

"Yeah?" Raven challenged angrily, her own hands pressing against the table. "So that's why when I got sent to a foster home that one time, I came back to find you flunking out of school and mom tryin' to sell the house 'cuz she was too stupid to figure out how to manage the bills by herself?"

"Mom did the best she could!" Lilly cried, shoving herself to her feet.

"No, she didn't!" Raven shouted back, rising to meet her sister's stance. "If she'd done the best she could, she would've taken care of her family, instead of leaving it to _me_ to take care of it _for_ her!"

The two sisters glared at each other furiously. Lilly finally straightened and snagged her coat from the back of her chair. "Coming back here was a mistake," she hissed stalking away from the table. "I should've known you'd be like this." She started for the front entrance, and slammed it behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wish she could just be like she used to be" I hiccuped while trying to wipe away the tears running down my cheeks. After my fight with Raven I had left the abandoned building we lived in and ran as far as my legs could carry me. I was now sitting on a roof across from an old playground.

* * *

_"Come on Rae lets play on the swings" I giggled grabbing my older sister by the wrist and dragging her across the playground. I could here the sound of my mom's musical laughter follow us. Raven just stared dumbly at the swing set as I hopped onto a seat. _

_"What the heck is that?" She asked her nose wrinkling as her lip pulled up into a snarl. This time several of the children laughed as they heard the question._

_"You don't know what a swing is?" A boy asked while laughing._

_"Shut up!" I yelled pulling Raven onto a swing and showing her how to make it move. She failed several times. "Mom can you give us a push?" I asked as my mom watched me teach her. _

_"Of course" She answered. Raven yelped when the swing moved but did what she had been shown and smiled as she swung back and forth beside me._

* * *

"You ok?" Mikey asked sitting besides me.

"No" I answered truthfully.

"Whats wrong" He asked gazing down at the playground.

"My sister, she's not herself anymore" I cryed. Mikey wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close.

"Mikey? Let's go already!" Raphael yelled walking towards us. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking down at me. I shrugged and stood up with Mikey as Leo and Donny showed up.

"Hey Lilly" Donatello greeted. I smiled back only for Mikey to come up with an idea.

"Hey how about you stay at our place for the night." Mikey asked his grin widening.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything-"

"Of course you can, you guys don't care do you" He said turning to his brothers Leo and Donny smiled and Raph shrugged.

"Well if it's ok then sure I don't mind" I smiled as they led me back to there hideout or home. As soon as we got there Mikey dragged me over to the tv's to watch monster movies. Half way through the 2nd movie my cellphone began to ring, a familiar ring tone reached my ears, Think Twice by eve6.

**_"When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more"  
_**"Hello" I said through the phone.

"HELLO? HELLO, THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU LILLY?" My older brother shouted through the phone. Mikey and his brothers looked over at me they could obviously hear the man ranting.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked crawling over and leaning closer so he could hear better.

"My big brother Francis" I answered imediatly regretting it as my brother began yelling once again.

"Who the hell are you talking to, why'd your sister call asking me where you were, why'd Raven sound so upset-" He snarled.

"She was upset?" I asked.

"Of course she was upset, Lilly you took off and we didn't know where you were, of course were gonna get upset." Francis answered his voice calming down.

"I'm staying at a friends house for the night" I sighed. Mikey smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I wanna talk to there parents" Francis growled.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Don't what me, I know your so called friends a boy" He snapped. "And I'm gonna make sure this boy don't get any idea's-"

"FRANCIS!" I groaned ducking my head as a dark blush spread across my cheeks.

"Hurry it up, I haven't got all night." I quickly glanced around before pushing the phone into Splinter's hands.

"He wants to talk to the parent, be warned he's alot like Raph when he's mad" I said quietly.

"HEY" Raphael yelled as Splinter began talking to my big brother. My face turned even redder when the 4 brothers figured out what my brother wanted to talk to Splinter about. I could hear several of them snicker. Splinter finally handed me my phone back.

"You done annoying people Francis" I asked.

"Ha ha very funny runt, your sister has your stuff packed and ready for you so you'll have to make quick stop at your place" He answered.

"Fine" I mumbled hanging up. "So who wants to go pick up my stuff?" I asked looking at the amused mutants sitting around me.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe we have to go get her stuff for her." Raphael yelled as he and Leonardo ran across the roof tops.

"You heard her, Raven wouldn't let Lilly leave if she went to get her stuff herself." Leo answered jumping onto the building where Lilly supposedly lived.

"When's the demolition date for this place." Raphael mumbled walking towards an open window and looking inside. The place looked just as crappy inside as outside. There was a duffel bag on the couch so Leo and Raph crawled inside.

"They don't really live here do they?" Leo asked looking around the apartment.

"Looks like someone got into a fight." Raph responded looking at the glass from picture frames and the tipped over furniture. Casting a sideways glance at his brother, Raph headed for the back of the apartment to look around while Leo checked out the front part of the apartment. Raph looked down the hallway there was 5 doors so he picked the closest one to him which turned out to be the bathroom which was in better condition then the rest of the house it was clean except for the cracked mirror and board covered window. The next door he opened was a closet filled with boxs.

The third door was a bedroom that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years everything was clean the bed was made the floor covered in a thin layer of dust. The bed spread was white along with the curtains around the bed though they had black swirly patterns on them.

There were two pictures on the nightstand, he picked up the first one with two kids on it. They were smiling and playing on a swing under a tree next to a creek. He could tell it was Raven and Lilly there hair was apparently natural unless there parents let them dye it when they were little which he highly doubted.

Picking up the second photo, there were four people this time. Lilly was sleeping in the older woman's arms, the woman had long black hair and violet eye's. Raven was sitting in her fathers arms, her dad had bright blue eye's and purple hair it was darker then Ravens but it was defiantly purple. They were all smiling even Raven.

"Must be there parents" Leo said from behind me. I nodded and glared at him for sneaking up on me. We left the room to continue to the next door. There was a door to our left painted green with large orange letters painted across it. 'LILLY'S ROOM!' Leo opened the door and looked around. There was a queen sized bed with orange sheets and green blankets the pillows were bright orange. Comic books and popcans were thrown around the room, clothes sloppily hanging out of dressers. Game controller's tangled up by the small tv and pizza boxes sitting in random piles. The two teens snickered. "Mikey's got a twin." Leo laughed. A loud crash from the other room brought the two out of there laughing and made them run into the room weapons ready.

* * *

"This is what you get for running away from the shredder, whether you like it or not your going back" Hun chuckled picking me up by my throat. I clawed at his hands which only made Hun laugh louder before he threw me into my of the foot ninja's appeared beside the gigantic man standing over me. "Well have you found her yet" Hun asked angrily. The foot soldier shook his head, no. "Then why are you standing here find her!" Hun yelled before grabbing me by my hair and pulling me to my feet. "Where is she!?" He snarled.

"Fuck you" I spat once again squirming as he slammed me into a wall. I could tell his patience was wearing thin. "You honestly think I'd tell you where my sister is, you think I would betray my family, your even more of an idiot then I thought" I laughed, recieving a harsh punch to my stomach. With all the effort I could get, I kicked Hun square in the jaw makeing him fall against my dresser and release me. I scrambled for the door as he nursed his wound. The door shot open and I stumbled into Raphael.

"HEY!" Raphael shouted stepping back as I collided with him. He looked over at Leo and then at Hun who was glaring at the 3 of them.

"Raph get her out of here, I'll be right behind you" Leo ordered.

"No-way in hell-" Raph yelled.

"Now Raphael we need to get her to Donny, she's hurt" Raph growled but picked me up and ran out of the room as Leo took care of Hun.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's gonna be ok right?" Lilly asked running her hand through Ravens hair and watching Donny bandage up her arm.

"She should be, the wounds aren't fatal or anything" Don answered before looking back over at the teen who looked about ready to cry. "She just needs some sleep that's all" He said with a small smile. Lilly nodded before handing him the steel rod.

"When she wakes up the first thing she's gonna want to do is train" Lilly mumbled."Hiding it would be the best idea"

"Sounds like this isn't the first time she's gotten hurt" Leo said walking over to us.

"I guess I should tell you about us shouldn't I?" Lilly asked. Leo nodded and soon after Mike, Raph, and Master Splinter were in the room to. "Well where to start?" I mumbled.

"How about when you and your sister became orphans, or did you know the shredder before that?" Raph spat. The others shook there heads at his rudeness, but I just laughed.

"I knew the shredder about a year or 2 after we lost our dad, my bro Francis and Raven didn't get along so he left and set out to start a career as a singer he rarely called and when he did call it was just to rub his accomplishments in Raven's face or to talk to me. I don't know what happened to Raven after our dad was killed she became distant and stopped smiling she stopped going outside with me though she rarely did that anyways. When she turned 9 I noticed she was arguing with my mom more I remember hearing about The shredder in some of there fights. I never knew-" I sobbed at the last sentence. Mikey wrapped his arm's around me.

"You don't have to finish we can wait" Mikey whispered. I shook my head.

"I never knew Raven was there when, when The shredder killed my dad, I never knew she had to watch him die. When I finally turned 8 the fights had died down but Raven was still distant and she was tougher, she used to sneak out at night. She was trying to find the foot headquarters. My mom knew about her disappearances to and I guess she made a deal with him." Her shoulders shook as she cried. Several shocked faces stared down at her.

"A Deal?" Donny repeated. I groaned as I struggled to sit up Lilly turned to look down at me. I winced and wrapped my arm over her shoulders while pulling her into a hug. It hurt to move but I couldn't just lay there and watch my baby sister cry. As Lilly cried into my shoulder I gazed at the turtles and there master. Lilly trusted them, she trusted them enough to tell them about our past, for her sake I was gonna finish the story. Before they could leave I began speaking.

"Our so called mother sold us to the shredder, she wanted to live and thought giving the shredder 2 young kids would keep her alive. He trained us to become foot soldiers, he had his scientists do tests on us to make us stronger. He kept us in that stupid prison for 3 years, working us until we were to sore to eat, starving us until we were to hungry to train, training us until we were to tired to fuckin fight back." I snarled. "We escaped the first time he let us walk freely we ran to our brother who barely recognized us and he only wanted to help Lilly even when he did recognize the **both** of us. So I left her with Francis and found a home in our old apartment while Francis took care of Lilly. The Shredder's been after us for years and not once has he caught us, and he never will. No matter how many people I have to kill, I'm not going back" The four turtles and there master seemed to catch onto the threat at the end, I received a glare from two of them. Splinter ignored the threat and softly placed his hand on my shoulder. I snarled at him, Lilly had fallen asleep moving would wake her up so I had no choice but to stay still.

"You've both been through a lot I suggest you rest, you are safe here the Shredder will not get his hands on you again" He said, gently nudging me back down onto the couch. I glowered at them but closed my eye's and pulled my sister closer until I could feel her breath on my chin. It wasn't long before I was walking around the lair looking for my weapon. It wasn't like I was going to get any sleep. I had to lay in the same spot for 3 hours waiting for everyone to go to sleep and another 3 hours to be sure they were sleeping before I could get up and move around.

I finally stumbled across the dojo. Somebody was already in there. I watched Raphael swing at the punching bag angrily, and smirked. The boy had a temper. He didn't notice me standing by the door watching him. Funny how he's 2nd youngest yet bigger then Leo, guess he just works out more. It's hard not to notice his muscle's. I blushed as I realized my eye's were wandering. I bit my lip as my blush got bigger, I hadn't really been checking the guy out had I?

A small smile spread over my face as my mind came up with an idea, slowly stepping out of the dojo I closed the door. Making just enough noise to catch his attention but not enough to wake anyone up. I then tip toed to his room and waited for him to leave the dojo, just as I expected he left the dojo and looked around. I then made a noise and closed his door. Once again my plan was going accordingly as he opened his door and stepped into his room. Before he could turn on his light i slid my hands down his sides and grabbed the sai's from his belt. "What the shell" He yelped turning on his light and flipping around to look at me. I watched him rub at where my hands had just been and smirked.

"Whats wrong, you ticklish?" I asked walking around his room while twirling his sai's in my hands. The sai's looked perfect in his hands but they were huge compared to mine. Raphael glared at me and walked over to yank a magazine away from my hands before trying to grab his weapon's. I dodged his attempt and giggled. "Can't get your toy's back from a little girl" I mocked. Raphael became angrier and I could tell it wouldn't take much to piss him off now. I began looking through his Cd's.

"Quit going through my stuff" He snarled slapping my hands away. I only shrugged and went to look at the bike magazines on his desk.

"You like bikes?" I asked grabbing another magazine. He made another swipe and only managed to make me drop the mag.

"Now give me my Sai's back" He yelled stalking towards me I only rolled my eye's.

"Or what you gonna glare at me some more Raphie" I snickered. Raph growled again before leaping at me causing me to drop one of his Sai's and fall onto his bed. It only took him a few seconds to pin my arms down and clamp his legs against my sides. I struggled not liking how quickly my plan had backfired. "Get off" I shouted. Raph was the one to smirk this time. He squeezed my wrist harder making me drop his other sai.

"Or else what" He mocked. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better then that" He whispered. I glared he'd seen through my plan. The door suddenly slammed open.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled.

"RAVEN!" Lilly shouted staring in disbelief. I looked up at Raph's face and could see a soft shade of red on his face. I laughed and watched him get yanked off of me by Leo and Mikey. Lilly yanked me to my feet and glared at Raph.

"What the shell you looking at me for, she's the one you should be glaring at." Raph snapped shoving his brothers off. Lilly looked back at me. My face was blank.

"I have no clue what he's talking about." I muttered leaving the room. Lilly sighed before turning to the three turtles.

"Sorry for her she gets bored at night" Lilly laughed nervously before running out of the room to lecture me.


	7. Chapter 7

After the little game with Raph and the lecture from Lilly I had stretched out along the couch and let my mind wander off. Everyone was beginning to get up though Raph had taken off to blow off some steam. I smiled as the scene flashed through my mind Raph pinning me down, his smirk and even the _small glint of interest_ in his eye's when he told me I'd have to do better. He liked to play games, something I should keep in mind. Of course the scene had to flash through my mind once again only this time there was less talking and more...kissing? A dark blush rose on my face and I shot up startling Mikey and my sister who had been talking to each other while reading a comic book. "I'm going out" I said quickly leaving before my sister could see my blush.

Once out of the sewer's I headed for our home. There wasn't any foot ninja's lurking around so I crept inside cleaned the place up as much as I could and grabbed two duffel bags. My sister already had a bag full of clothes, but I didn't I quickly packed the few clothes I had and threw in some extra stuff. I was able to fit a small box filled with money, 2 sketchbooks, a small rectangular box filled with colored pencils, my i pod, headphones, my cellphone and a ring with 3 keys. The second bag I had I just filled with my sisters money box, her favorite comic books, some video games, extra clothing we had and some of her tea packets. I dropped the bags onto the counter and began to rummage through the fridge.

Something slid down my spine making me shiver and jerk away from the touch before turning around. "Whats wrong, you ticklish" Raph mocked leaning against the counter crossing his arms over his chest. I glared at him and closed the fridge.

"How'd you know I would be here?" I asked.

"Your sister said you had a...habit or something of always coming back here." He replied stepping away from the counter and making his way down the hallway. I followed after him and watched as he stopped in the middle of the hallway turned his head as if listening for something before heading towards my room.

"HEY DON'T GO IN THERE" I yelled running towards him. Raph smirked and stepped into the room. I glared at him as he began walking room was painted black, the wood part of the bed black the sheets and blankets black the carpet was a dark grey but other then that everything was black nothing out of place.

"Compared to the rest of the place this rooms pretty nice." Raphael said turning up my stereo to listen to the song playing which just so happened to be Kiss me, Kill me by Mest.

"Why are you here?" I asked only to be ignored. Fed up with the lack of answers I reached for his arm only for him to grab me by my wrist and yank me to him. Before I could question him he was already moving me backwards pushing me onto the bed. I could feel my heart thumping loudly in reaction to being touched and my mind freezing as I stared up at him confused and slightly scared. "Raph?" I mumbled staring up at the teen. Once again I could see his cocky smirk take over the frown that was usually on his face and that small glint of interest in his eye's. I laughed realizing what he had been trying to do. "You cocky bastard" I giggled.

"Your one to talk" He replied sitting up but not moving away so I was stuck laying down until he stopped straddling me.

"You know I never would have thought of you as someone who liked to play games" I mumbled grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm over to me. I ran my fingers over his arm inspecting it.

"Neither would I" He muttered watching me as I curiously tilted his hand to look at it from different angles. I didn't know how long we sat there but it had to be over an hour cause by the time we got back to the lair everyone was eating dinner.

"We thought you 2 would never show up!" Lilly yelled as me and Raph walked into the lair. I dropped my bag onto the couch and Raph did the same with the other one. He had offered to help. Well I guess he offered he just grabbed one of the bags and we left so I guess that was an offer to help. "Hurry up before these animals get your pizza!" She shouted giggling as Mikey made a grab for one of the last 3 piece's of pizza only for his hand to be slapped. I smirked and grabbed one of the pizza's letting Raph grab the other two. There weren't anymore seats at the table. Raphael and Lilly noticed first.

"Guess were out of seats" Raph mocked.

"Don't worry about it, I see one" I answered plopping myself down onto his lap. Everyone at the table looked over at us shocked. Raph blushed before wrapping his arm around my waist and leaning back. Lilly snickered and leaned over to Mikey, whispering something to him before both of them began to laugh. After dinner everyone headed for the TV area to play video games. Master splinter left to meditate though and Raphael headed for his room. I followed the hot head and without even knocking stepped into his dark room.

"You gonna make this a habit, people are gonna think something's up" Raph whispered from behind me. I whirled around and smirked at him.

"Let them think" I replied walking over to his bed and laying down. He sighed and layed down next to me. "Why don't you go out there and play games with them?" I asked.

"Why should I they don't care if I'm in here or not" He growled.

"There your brothers of course they care" I said sitting up.

"You brother doesn't care about you, you said it yourself" He replied standing up and walking towards his door. I glared taking a shot at me and my bro was mean.

"He use to care, it's my fault we fight, and if you don't hang out with your brothers your gonna end up just like me and my bro" I yelled not looking up at him. I couldn't hear anything, but after several seconds the bed lowered as Raph's weight settled on it.

"Why did you fight with your brother?" He asked.

"He wanted to leave, he wanted to leave me behind beacouse he found out who killed our traitor of a mom" I cryed. "She deserved it after putting me through all of that" Raph wrapped his arm's around me as I cried. "Lilly was never there"

"What do you mean" He mumbled.

"Lilly never met the shredder she was with Francis the whole time, my mom sent her to him before giving me to the shredder, if she wasn't with me she never would have been in danger"

"It's not you fault, and I'm sure Lilly thinks the same thing" I whimpered as Raph pushed me back onto the bed. "Sleep, I'll be right back" He ordered before standing up and leaving the room. I curled up under the blanket snuggling into the pillow as tears streamed down my face.

* * *

"Why'd they lie then?" I mumbled walking towards the kitchen. Master Splinter was sitting at the table drinking his tea. Another tea cup was next to him.

"Give this to Raven, it helps" Splinter said sliding the tea over to me. I nodded though the confusion was obviously written all over my face.

"What's he gonna give to Rae?" Lilly asked turning around on floor by the TV to look at us. I glared at her, how did I not realize she had never met the shredder. Nobody go's through 3 years of tourcher with the shredder and comes out smiling.

"What's that look for Raph? Why are you so mean to her?" Mikey said noticing the look I was giving her. I could feel everyone staring at me now.

"Why'd you lie?" I asked her.

"What-"

"Don't what me, why'd you lie about meeting the shredder, there's no way someone can go through all that for three years and be all happy like you!" I yelled my temper rising.

"How'd you know?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Your sister told me" I replied. Lilly shot up to stand.

"She actually talked about it, she told you!" Lilly yelled.

"Is it just me or does she seem a little excited and happy about it" Donatello asked walking over to me. I shrugged but took off towards my room to block the door as Lilly tried to get in.

"Oh no you don't, she's sleeping leave her alone" I growled.

"Sleeping? She doesn't sleep she has insomnia" Lilly yelled struggling to get past me.

"Jesus does braking into random people's room's run in the family or what"I snarled grabbing her by the wrists and pushing her away. "I said NO!" I yelled opening the door and glancing in sure enough Raven was curled up under the covers sleeping. "See, I told you she was sleeping" Lilly stared at her sister for several seconds before looking up at me.

"You got her to sleep"She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned as I woke up cuddling closer to my pillow. _Wait a minute_, I thought, freaked, suddenly then and there noticing that I was rising slightly in an up and down movement. _Pillows don't breathe_. I quickly sat up and squinted through the darkness, looking down at my 'pillow'. The familiar red headband the first thing I took notice of. Raphael began to stir making me suck in my breath. His eye's cracked open and I could only watch as his eye's traveled around the room before landing on me. A small smirk planted itself on his face , I couldn't help but blush and push myself off of him. "Where ya goin?" He asked grabbing my wrists to keep me from leaving the bed.

"I'm hungry dad" I replied sarcastically he laughed and stood up to stretch.

"You sleep good?" He said before I could leave the room.

"I haven't slept for a full night in years"

"So thats a yes"

"Thats a yes, you hungry?" My answer was a small nod so I left the room and headed for the kitchen. Everyone was sleeping still but Raph didn't seem to pay any mind as he went strait for the dojo. I went through there cuboards and fridge. They didn't have much to choose from but I had enough to make eggs, hashbrowns, and a few choclate chip pancakes. I was making the pancakes last since nobody liked cold pancakes, the eggs second and I was working on the hashbrowns first. Just as I was setting the eggs aside to start on the pancakes something bumped into my side. I looked down at my sister who was still half asleep. She was sniffing the air and rubbing her eye's. "Frankinsteins wife called she wants her hair back" I giggled running my fingers through her hair as she began stirring the pancake batter. Though I had to slap her hand a few times when she tried to take some of the choclate chip's. By the time she had finished adding and stirring her hair was silky smooth and there weren't any knots. She let me pour the batter while she set up the table and made some french toast.

"Dude, who's cooking?" Mikey asked walking over and looking at the food I watched him lick his lips and try to grab a piece of toast only for Lilly to slap his hand away. Donny was the second one down. Then Leo and Master Splinter were the last two. I didn't notice Raph leaning against the counter next to me until I turned to get a plate to put the pancakes on. He already had one in his hand and laughed at me when I jumped. I pouted but piled the pancakes on the plate and watched him set it on the table. I then poured my sister a cup of coffee seeing as she was still half asleep. She took it gratefully, and flashed me a bright smile. Everyone ate there breakfest smiling and chatting happily. A memory flashed through my head.

* * *

_"Daddy, Daddy can you teach me how to cook" I pleaded linking my small fingers together as if praying and flashed my big violet eye's at him. My dad laughed and picked me up. _

_"Of course, how could I say no" He smiled walking into the kitchen. "Lets make breakfest, do you wanna make pancakes?" _

_"Yeah choclate chip pancakes" I yelled standing on the stool and watching my dad pull out the ingrediants for choclate wasn't long before the aroma made my sister walk into the kitchen and crawl onto a stool to sit next to me. The spoon was big enough for both of us hold it and stir at the same time. My dad laughed as we struggled to figure out which way to stir. It had taken us two hours to make breakfest but at the end it was worth it, as me, lilly, my mom and dad sat at the table eating and talking. Everyone was smiling. My mom and sister soon had to leave to go shopping leaving me and my dad alone. Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" I yelled racing to the door. All of a sudden my dad's heavy footsteps came running down the steps. _

_"WAIT RAVEN DON'T-" He yelled but it was to late as the door was already open and I was stareing at my dad who crumpled to the floor after the sound of a gun going off. Several men stepped into the house one in particular was huge his hair blonde, there were three claw marks on his cheek._

* * *

"Raven snap out of it!" Lilly yelled whistling in my ear.

"Oww" I yelped clapping a hand over my ear and shooting my sister a deathglare. "What the hell was that for?" I growled.

"Are you hungry or what?" She asked. I realized I was still leaning against the counter.

"Huh oh yeah" I replied taking the plate from her and poking at the food distratctidly. I felt something grab onto the back of my jeans and yank me over to them. I glared at the hot headed turtle as he made me sit down on the chair right next to him. This time the others didn't stare quite as long as last time. After breakfest me and leo washed the dishes before he went into the dojo to train with his brothers. Me and Lilly watched there training session and couldn't help but laugh as they all sunk to there knee's after training ended. The boy's left the lair to cool off, leaving me and Lilly alone in the lair, well except for Master Splinter. I found the old rat in what looked to be a meditation room.

"Please come in" He said opening his eye's to look at me as I sat on the floor infront of him. "Join me Mediation is the best way to balance your mind and spirit."

"I don't know how."

"I will teach you."

Raven considered his offer. Might as well she had nothing else to do. At first she struggled. It was hard to turn her thoughts off. But, by the end of the session she managed a few minutes. She opened her eyes and looked up at Splinter with a tiny smile. "Well?" he asked. "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed, a little," I admitted. He nodded, pleased. "But I can only do it for three minutes."

"Do not worry, child. It will come with time. It isn't an easy skill that comes right away."

"Will you help me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I will." He answered smiling warmly. I smiled back before leaving to find out what my sister was doing. I found her down by the tv (Figures) listening to one time by Justin Bieber. I laughed as she looked over to me a big smile on her face. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed me by my wrist before dragging me over to the tv.

"Dance with me" She begged. I looked around and nodded, the guys weren't back yet and Splinter was still meditating.

"Fine" I giggled before beginning to dance, we weren't bad at dancing. Infact me and her had danced to 'one time' several times so we now had a dance for it. Once the song ended me and Lilly busted out laughing while trying to catch our breath.

"You two can fight-" Leo started. Me and my sister blushed as we realized the boys had watched us dance.

"You can cook and now-"Donny cut in.

"Now you guys can dance-" Mikey laughed from where he stood behind the couch.

"Is there anything else you can do that we don't know about" Raph finished smirking as he looked me up and down. I blushed once again and glared before following my sister into the kitchen to get a drink. Raph and Mikey followed while the other two turtles sat down on the couch. "Why didn't you tell us ya could dance" Raph asked wrapping his arm's around my waist and pulling me back towards him.

"Didn't seem important" I answered refusing to blush and let him win. I'd been letting him win to often without even fighting back lately.

"HEY GUY'S!" Someone yelled walking into the lair.

"Casey" Raphael groaned releasing me from his grip and walking towards the entrance to the kitchen. I followed him and looked at the two people who had entered the turtles lair. One was a guy who I guessed to be Casey, he had dark blue hair and blue eye's he looked to be in his early 20's. The other person was a woman with red hair and green eye's she also looked to be in her twenties.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey April, Casey!" Mikey yelled running past me with Lilly in tow. I laughed at the surprised look on her face.

"What are you laughing about?" Raphael asked leaning against the kitchen's door frame and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you not see her face." I giggled.

"Ha, did you see your face?" He mocked.

"Wha- HEY!" I shouted as Lilly grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the people who walked in. I could see Raph laughing at me as I was dragged away. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Raven this is Casey and this is April, Casey, April this is my big sister Raven" Lilly smiled as she introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Raven" April said shaking my hand. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah nice ta meet you too Raph's told me alot about you" Casey all but yelled. I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Oh has he now" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean If I didn't know any better I'd think he has a cr-"

"Shut up ya bonehead" Raph growled slapping Casey across the back of his head. Casey glared at Raph.

"So you told your friends about me" I mocked watching as Raph's face turned red. I laughed and turned around to head back to the kitchen.

"Nice goin Casey now she'll never let that go" Raph growled.

"Uh sorry Raph I thought you told her"

"Told her what?" Mikey asked his smirk widening. "Ohh does Raphie have a little cru- OWWW" He whined as he was smacked across the head.

"SHUT UP MIKEY!" Raph yelled storming towards the doors to the garage. I followed after him. Once in the garage he finally turned to look at me. "You need something" He asked.

"No, where are you going?"

"Out" He replied.

"Well that answers my question perfectly." I mumbled sarcastically. The turtle only shook his head and turned around. I followed him as he walked up to a nice looking red motorcycle. "That's yours" I asked running my hands over the handles. Raph began pulling on some clothes. They were just some baggy dark blue jeans and a black jacket but I still thought it was weird to see him in clothes. But I guess he had to remain hidden from the outside world.

"You like bikes" Raph said throwing me a helmet.

"Hell yeah, I use to have one till I let my sister try to drive it" I replied pulling on the helmet he had given to me and hopping on after him.

"Hold on" He warned before we took off out of the garage. I couldn't help but yelp and grab onto him to keep from falling off. Raphael chuckled and sped up making me cling tighter.

"Your an ass" I yelled as we turned right and headed towards the mall district. I looked around at all the lights. "Wow" I mumbled.

"What you act like you've never been here before" Raph questioned turning to look at me as we waited at a stop light.

"I haven't my mom never took me shopping and we never had enough money to go shopping when we lived by ourselves" I answered. Loud music intruppted us before Raph could speak, a car filled with boys and 1 or 2 girls pulled up beside us.

"Hey beutiful, wanna come ride with us" One of them asked.

"Yeah right like thats ever gonna happen" I sneered.

"You better watch your mouth were purple dragons" The bigger one of all of them growled.

"Oh no Purple dragons I'm so scared" I mocked , Raphael laughed with me.

"Thats it" The driver yelled grabbing my arm.

"HEY LET GO" I screamed pulling back.

"Just come with us we'll show you a good time"

"Let her go now" Raph snarled slamming his elbow down on the guys arm. I heard a distinct crack before the man released my arm and howled in pain.

"Step on it" I yelped. Raph nodded and once again took off, this time heading for the park.


	10. Chapter 10

"You just love to get in trouble don't you" Raph sneered as we stood by a small pond in the park.

"Says the hot headed turtle" I smirked. I plopped down onto the ground, and leaned back to stare at the sky. Several seconds passed before Raphael sat down next to me. I leaned against him, ignoring the look of shock that crossed over his face.

"Hey Raphie, what were Casey and Mikey talking about earlier?" I asked looking at him.

"Those two, idiots they weren't talking about anything important" He replied looking away from me.

"Oh" I mumbled looking at the pond and back at the sky before I quickly stood up. "Not important huh?" I dusted off my clothes while staring at the sky and took off into the woods.

"RAVEN?!" Raphael shouted stunned for a minute before chasing after me. I didn't think I just ran. I could see Raph's bike not to far ahead. But I could also hear Raph behind me and he was closing in fast. Speeding up I made it to the bike and hopped on while pulling the helmet on. Raph was maybe 20 feet away when I spun his bike and sped out of the park. Leaving the green teen stunned and pissed off. I drove down the streets heading for the only place I could think of that would provide at least a small amount of comfort.

To bad somebody already had plan's for me. Someone screamed making me stop the bike. "HELP ME!" The woman cried again, this time I was running towards the sound two purple dragons were harassing a woman while another was digging through her purse.

"Hey loser's leave the lady alone" I yelled jumping at one of the two near the girl and tackling him by the waist. "Run Lady" I shouted throwing her, her purse. She nodded and took off.

"Your gonna pay for that girly" One of them growled kicking me in the ribs. "You two go track her down I'll take care of this little brat" He ordered kicking me again as the other two men ran off. I hoped the woman had gotten somewhere safe.

"Fuck off" I groaned rolling onto my back. The man from earlier grabbed my neck and slammed me into a wall.

"You're gonna regret ever opening your mouth to me little girl" He growled slapping me across the face, the force from the blow caused me to turn my head.

"If this is how you plan on making me regret, then your doing a lousy job" I hissed, receiving a fist to the gut. Several hit's followed the beating went on for minutes he would threaten and I would comment, I never could keep my mouth shut. I smiled which caused him to raise his fist again.

"You were such a nice looking girl, if you had just shut up we probably could have been doing something completely more pleasurable" He purred.

"I would rather keep talking, in fact I'd rather get beat then that" I snarled.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" The man yelled, his fist shooting forward I closed my eye's and turned my head to soften the hit. The blow never came. Slowly opening my eye's I gasped as I stared into pain filled orbs. The grip on my neck loosened and the guy fell to the ground.

"You ok" Raph asked grabbing me before I could fall. I panted softly and nodded. "What were you thinking, you know your not like me, your not a ninja, why did you confront them, what made you think you had a chance, you against boy's" He growled.

"But it doesn't matter that there boy's and I'm a girl, I was there I had to do something there wasn't anytime to think-" I said glaring at the turtle.

"That's no excuse you idiot, don't forget your just a girl" He yelled.

"Look I'm sorry you had to come and save me Raph, but I don't understand why your so mad at me, I DON'T THINK I DID ANYTHING WRONG!" I shouted back. Raphael's grip tightened on my shoulder's before he turned away from me and walked towards a manhole. The walk back to the lair was silent. We both went our separate way's as soon as we stepped into the lair, me towards the couch where everyone was gathered, minus master splinter. Raph went strait to the dojo. I huffed and plopped down next to my sister.

"So how was your little date" Lilly asked jokingly.

"DATE!? Yeah right with him, don't make me laugh" I snapped.

"Ooh sounds like something happened, explain" She replied. Mikey and his other 2 brothers turned to look at me curiously.

"Look it doesn't matter"

"Ah come on, spill it!" April pleaded. I sighed but told them what happened, minus the me running off with his bike part.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ha ha Raph's just worried about you Rae-Rae" Lilly giggled after the story.

"Uh Lilly were talking about Raphael here" Mikey replied quietly though his lip's were turned up in a smile. I glared at the two.

"Wait a second" Donny mumbled as he was crouching down infront of me to check my wounds.

"What is it Donny" Leo asked.

"How? I mean your wounds from Hun were almost fully healed and then, then tonight you came and there's barely a scratch on you" Donnie asked. I smiled as the younger teen stared at me curiously while bandaging my broken ribs which were almost healed already.

"Remember when I told you about the experiments Shredder had done to me?" Don nodded. "Well he was trying to find something to heal his soldier's faster"

"Oh, I understand, sorta" Don smiled and sat besides me when he was done checking my wounds. I smiled back, Don was a nice person to talk to, he was smart, careing and shy it actually made him cute.

"Speak of the devil, it's Raph" Lilly giggled looking at the said turtle who was walking out of the kitchen. Raph looked at us and then at me before his eye's narrowed and he continued back into the dojo.I sighed, standing up. "Where ya going?" Lilly asked.

"Dojo" I replied ignoring the looks I received from the others and stepping into the dojo. Raphael didn't even look at me as he repeatedly hit his punching bag. I sighed and looked around before grabbing two practice katanna's off of the weapon's rack. I had yet to find my weapon, Donny had hidden it.

Walking back over to Raph I smirked and swung my weapon at him, though I was really to far away from him to actually hit. Just as I expected he reacted by blocking my swords with his sai's. I smiled and swung again. Only to be blocked and shoved backwards. Raph swung one of his sai's up knocking a sword out of my left hand and then before I could recover he knocked the other sword out of my right hand. Not going down without a fight, I dropped to the floor and kicked up at him. Kicking him in the gut and making him step back a few steps before I jumped up and smacked his wrist. The smack forcing him to drop his sai in reaction he growled and tried to punch me in the chest. I threw myself backwards landing on my hands and flipping to my feet gracefully I grabbed one of my fallen swords and swung back at him. He almost smirked before blocking, our weapon's clashed.

"Dammit" I grunted trying to push him back.

"Tired?" Raph snickered as he pushed right back, pressing down on my sword forcing me to bend back slightly as he applied more force. Even I knew I wouldn't win against him with strength, so I pulled back quickly causing the turtle to fall forwards. I watched as he fell dropping his sai.

"I win" I giggled placing the tip of the sword against his turtles eye's narrowed.

"Never" He panted sweeping his leg at me and successfully causing me to fall onto my back. I couldn't move as the air was knocked out of me. "Now I win" Raphael hissed placing his hands on either side of my head as he leaned over me.

"Fine cheater" I pouted. Raph laughed at my pout and leaned closer. Looking into his eye's I gasped slightly. I hadn't taken the time to look at his eye's before but now that I did. His eye's weren't a shade of dark brown like Leo's or Don's, Raph's weren't baby blue like Mikey's either, they were golden a bright honey color almost.

"What's with you?" Raph asked as I smiled at him.

"You have pretty eye's" I purred pulling him closer so I could see further into his eye's.

A faint blush rose on Raph's face, before he to became lost in the other's eye's. Neither noticed that they had been leaning closer until there lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, but slowly became more passionate. When we finally pulled away we were both grinning and panting. "D-does this mean you like me" I asked quietly with my eye's closed. I knew it wouldn't take away the pain but I didn't want to see him when he rejected me. I was so stupid for thinking he actually had feeling's for me. I mean come on we've only known each other for a few day's. Something pressed against my lip's in reply and I wrapped my arm's around his neck smiling as Raph kissed me again.

"Yes it does" Raph whispered running his hands up my sides and playfully tugging at my shirt. I giggled as he shifted his body onto me and began placing butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Ohh Raphie boy's getting some action" Mikey laughed. Me and Raph shot up from our place on the floor. Everyone was at the door watching. I glared at them as they all smiled and snickered. Raph was glaring to but everyone could see he was almost as red as his bandanna.

"Sorry do you want us to come back later, we promise to knock louder." Lilly giggled leaning against Mikey as they laughed.

"Shut up!" Raph growled taking a threatening step towards the two. Mikey and Lilly cowered under his gaze, making me snicker at several minutes the 4 boy's were training andI was stuck with, April, Lilly and Casey.

"Aww come on Raven tell us how you two ended up on the floor ...making out" Lilly said bursting into giggles with April.

"She's your sister" Casey said.

"She's your girlfriend" I retorted sarcastically. Casey smiled.

"Your definatly more then he described you to be" Casey chuckled.

"Oh, and how did he describe me?" I asked turning to face him.

"He told me everything about you since ya two met, his first reaction about ya bein cute but angry er, hot headed and sarcastic. After you told him and his brothers about your past with the shredder I guess he had a little more respect for you"

"Respect, since when does Raph respect anyone" Mikey asked getting up from where he had been thrown to the floor. I shook my head at him.

"Yeah respect, and then the flirting came into view"

"Flirting!" I yelled.

"Well Raph called it a game but **I** call it flirting. Anyway's he kinda admitted how you were strong and protective of your little sister heh ya kinda reminded me of Raph when he spoke about you. Your hot headed, stubborn, smart, sarcastic and many more." I smacked the man across the head and glared. Aw man look the guy likes you... allot, no matter how much you two deny it" Casey groaned obviously uncomfortable with talking about his best friends feelings.

"Haha yeah you two are in looove, there's no point in denying it" Mikey laughed flipping backwards before Donny could bring his bo staff down on him.

"Yo Donny get Mikey for me will you" I asked, Donny nodded and quickly smacked Mikey on the head with his staff while the younger turtle was distracted. "Thanks Don" I laughed.

"Geez you were made for Raph" Mikey whined.


	13. Chapter 13

"Die, die, die" Lilly shouted jumping to her feet as she blasted Mikey's character into space. I snickered, Mikey pouted before jumping to his feet and running off to the kitchen yelling something about snacks and movie night. I sighed and looked around Leo was off with Raph helping April with something, Donny was in his lab working on a project and Master Splinter was in the dojo. I was bored so I went over to Donny's lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Donny replied. Pushing open the door I smiled, the purple wearing turtle was wearing goggles and was working on some small machine he looked like a mad scientist. He noticed my smile and shook his head. "Your thinking I look like a mad scientist arn't you" He asked pushing his goggles up and pulling another chair over to the desk.

"How'd ya know?" I giggled. He patted the seat and smiled. "So what are you working on?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I'm trying to figure out how to work this" He answered scratching his beak with a screwdriver. I looked down at the small machine it looked slightly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Where'd you get it" I asked lifting up a piece of it and looking at the metal.

"I grabbed it from the foot headquarters the last time we were there." I nodded and looked around his lab.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Well sure, don't see why not" Don answered giving me his full attention. I smiled sadly at him.

"You know how I was experimented on in Shredder's labs?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you could look at some of my ...blood and tell me if theres anything that ..." I trailed off, and looked at the floor. Donny nodded at me before standing up and opening a drawer. I watched him pull out a syringe. "Thanks Don"

"No problem, I can understand why your worried, since your not the first experiment of shredders that I've met, I think you won't have to worry to much"

* * *

"Who's she" I asked looking at the girl who had Raph, Mikey's and Leo's attention.

"That's Celina, we met her a couple of years ago, she's a friend" Donny answered as Celina looked our way, before walking over to us.

"Hey Donny"

"Hi"

"So these two are the shredders new toys" She asked glaring at me with disgust. I glared right back.

"Lilly doesn't belong to the shredder or anyone for that matter" I snapped.

"Oh my bad, so your branded already then, I can't believe you guys let her into your home. She's been branded that just means more trouble for you" She growled. Lilly looked at Celina, pissed.

"Knock it off Celina, and what do you mean by branded?" Raph asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Something flashed in Celina's eye's.

"Branded means Shredder claims ownership over her, and that she is worth alot, in other words it's like any kind of branding. So people know who she belongs to and that she's something he's willing to do anything for." She spat. "So where'd he brand you, I would know if your worth alot for Shredder if I knew where the mark was?"I growled at her and shrugged off Raph's arm before leaving the lair and heading for the surface.


	14. Chapter 14

"How the hell does she know about branding?" I growled walking down a tunnel in the sewers. I stopped and looked around, finally realizing I was completely lost. "Damit!" I yelled kicking a wall. "Of all times to leave my cell in Raph's room" Soft splashes from further down the tunnel caught my attention. I looked up and squinted as a large figure passed the tunnel ahead. "Maybe he knows how to get out of here" _Yeah real, smart idea Raven._ I thought while running after the figure. He led me to a large room that looked like an old subway station. Forgetting I was following him I began to look around at all the machinery, it reminded me of Donny's lab. "Wow" I murmured not noticing the pair of eye's watching me carefully. I turned around and noticed a tail sticking out from behind a cement pillar. "Hello?" I questioned stepping towards the tail. "I know your there, come out from behind there will ya?"

"It would be a bad idea" The man replied

"Oh and how so?"

"My appearance scares most people, and I do not know if I could control myself if I became angry" He said.

"Don't worry I won't be scared, maybe surprised alittle but not scared" I mumbled. "I promise" There was a deep sigh before the figure slowly stepped out from his hiding space. I smiled after a few seconds. The giant alligator may have looked threatening but you could tell he was gentle by the way he spoke and his eye's. "See I'm not scared, trust me your not the first uh, person who looks different then regular humans, I've met."

"I'm not?" He repeated staring at me curiously.

"My names Raven, and you?"

"Leather head" He answered.

"Leather head? Oh yeah the turtles told me about you once"

"You know Donatello and his brothers?"

"Yup, and speaking of which you wouldn't happen to know how to get to there home would you?" I asked sheepishly. Leather head smiled before nodding.

"Come, I'll tell Donatello that I am coming over" He said walking towards a desk covered with paper's books and machines. Not long after me and LH were walking down some sewer tunnels. LH had told me how he met the turtles and about Bishop, he understood how I felt when I told him about meeting the turtles and about Shredder's experiments. "So this girl has upset you greatly by bringing up your past" LH asked looking down at me. I nodded and rubbed my upper arm's memories from when I was in those labs filled my head.

* * *

_"STOP! STOP! LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I screamed struggling against my bindings. The scientists continued to watch me. They ignored my screams, and cry's. They didn't care about me, they only cared about finding what they wanted._

_"Raven, calm down, you must calm down before you hurt yourself." A scientist whispered placing her hands on my shoulders to keep me from squirming. _

_"Please make them stop, Angel make them stop please!" I sobbed staring into the woman's blue orbs. Angel's eye's had always been filled with, pity, love and care. She was the only one who cared, she was the one holding onto my last thread of sanity. Angel closed her eye's as tears formed but didn't fall._ _Her white blond hair hid her face from the others. She hated having to watch me be tortured. A needle was stabbed into my arm. My world started to go dark. Angel's lip's moved as she whispered something to me._

* * *

"Were here" LH said snapping me out of my daze. I smiled and we both walked inside. I was tackled to the ground by Lilly and the others laughed as I tried to worm out of her grip.

"Oh my god Raven, never do that again I was worried about you. Why didn't you have your phone, do you have any idea how worried I was." Lilly screeched wrapping her arms around my ribs and pressing her face into my neck.

"Sorry" I apologized looking up at all the faces. Donny, Mikey, and LH smiled, Leo and Master Splinter looked mad, and then Raph looked down right pissed off. Celina glared at me but her eye's were smirking. I glared right back at her she was way to close to Raphael. "Why you guy's looking at me like that I haven't been gone for that long" I mumbled.

"You've been gone for 4 hours Raven, that's to damn long" Raph snapped stepping forward before changing his mind and stomping off to his room.

"Raph?!" I groaned. Standing up and brushing off my clothes. "Look I'm sorry I lost track of time, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and ended up lost." I explained. Master Splinter nodded his head.

"Very well but next time please take your phone or one of us with you so we don't have any problems" He said sternly.

"Yes sir" I gulped. Leo's face remained stern for a few seconds before he gave me a small smile and headed off to train with Master Splinter. LH and Donny went to the lab, Mikey and Lilly raced for the t.v while Celina walked to Raph's room I glared at her and followed my sister to the couch. I trusted Raph not to do anything.

* * *

"Raphie"Celina asked opening his door and cautiously walking inside. Raphael grunted from where he sat reading a magazine on his bed while listening to music. Celina didn't recognize the band nore did she even like the music. But Raph seemed to like it so she jumped onto his bed and sat next to him. "What song is this" She asked leaning against his arm.

"Thirty Seconds to Mars, closer to the edge"Raphael answered flipping a page and looking at the bike picture.

"You rehearse that line"

"No Raven listen's to them alot so after awhile they kinda got stuck in my head" Raph glanced down at Celina who was pressed against his side. "Celina? Ya don't have to be so close ya know" Raph growled.

"What if I like being close to you" She responded pressing more firmly against him. Raph blushed and pushed her away. "Knock it off Celina, I told you I was with Raven" He snapped.

"Aww but Raph she's not worth your time, she doesn't even care about you"

"Shut up, shut your mouth Celina" Raph snarled. Celina only smirked and climbed onto Raphael's lap straddling him.

"But it's true, she never told you about her mark, she ran off and stayed out for 4 hours, you told me about how she stole your bike and took off abandoning you in the park."

"I-I, I probably said something I shouldn't have at the park, and she has a right to keep some things a secret, not to mention, I stay out for hours to she needed some air so what" Raph answered trying to keep Celina's words out of his head. Trying to keep the thought about Raven not actually careing out of his head. But Celina had a point and she was persistent.

"Aww my poor Raphie"Celined laughed at the confused look on his face and leaned down pressing her lip's against his. Raph was to shocked to pull away as the blonde ran her hands up and down his chest.

* * *

"I'll get them" I sighed standing up after Mikey insisted, someone get Raph and Celina for movie night. Without bothering to knock I opened the door and gasped.

"Geeze Raven do you mind, were busy" Celina snapped turning and glaring at me. Raphael looked dazed.

"S-sorry for interrupting. I guess I'll leave" I whimpered running out of the room. Raphael shove Celina off of him and ran after me.

"Wait Raven, please!" He shouted running as fast as he could. He could here Celina yelling his name. But he ignored all the yell's his mind was focused on stopping Raven. Raven ran out of the lair and Raphael was about to follow.

"Raphael" His father shouted causing Raph to skid to a stop. "Where are you going, you cannot go above ground it is day time" Splinter said watching his second oldest son tense up.

"Raph" Leo questioned cautiously. The look in Raph's eye's told Leo this wasn't about to end well.

"I've got to go after her" Raph growled. "My son she will return when she is ready." Lilly looked at them and bit her lip.

"Raphael did you hurt her?" Lilly asked.

"...Yes... I did"

"Why would you ask him that?" Mikey questioned.

"If he hurt her bad, then she might not come back. Raven's the type of person who runs away from her problem's. She did it the last time someone hurt her, she tried to kill herself. You don't understand how much we all mean to her. One thing could cause her to lose it" Lilly mumbled leaning against Mikey for support. Raphael glared at the ground.

"Raph just forget her, she'll live, don't listen to the kid's sob story" Celina snarled. Lilly glared at Celina before looking back at Raphael.

"She cares alot about you Raph" Lilly whispered. Master Splinter bowed his head. Even he knew he could not keep Raphael from leaving. "Sorry Splinter" Raph said before running out the lair and heading towards the old apartment building. She wsn't there so he went to the park next. She wasn't there either.


	15. Chapter 15

"OWW SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled cupping my bleeding thigh. I glared at the foot ninja's as they surrounded me. "ASSHOLE THAT FRIGGIN HURTS!" I snarled pouncing at the ninja and knocking him to the ground. I could feel the other's slice me with there swords. I snarled at them leaping to my feet and punched several of them in the gut, before bringing the sword I stole from the other ninja down on two of them. I was to caught up in the fight to notice the ninja sneaking up behind me.

"RAVEN BEHIND YA!" Raph shouted blocking the ninja's sword just in time.

"Raphael?!" I questioned, before glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" I growled shoving three foot ninja's away and punching another in the face.

"Lookin' for you!" He replied.

"Oh what Celina not enough for you" I snapped my hit's becoming harsher.

"Raven now really ain't the time for this" Raphael yelled grabbing me by my arm and pulling me against his chest. Raph winced as a shurikan that was ment for me planted itself in his shell. "We gotta get out of here, there's to many of them. Raphael panted kicking a ninja into three other's.

"What was your first clue" I growled running after the turtle as we ran for an alley way. The foot ninja's chased after us. Soon me and Raphael found ourselves hiding in an abandoned warehouse. I was still clutching my bleeding thigh.

"You ok?" Raph asked turning to look at me after barricading the door.

"Peachy" I hissed.

"Here let me look at it" He mumbled pulling my hands away and looking at my cut. "How long has it been bleedin?" He asked untieing his headband and reaching for a small cloth a couple feet away.

"A few minutes before you showed up at the dock's" I mumbled. "HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled slapping his hand's away from my belt.

"Don't do that" Raph growled rubbing his sore hand.

"Don't touch me" I replied scooting back.

"Stop bein' a baby, You need to take off your pant's or else I can't get to the cut."

"Yeah why don't I just take off the rest of my clothes and jump into your arm's"

"If you really want to, then I don't see why not" He mumbled blushing slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Fine shell for brain's" I snapped yanking my pant's down. Raph smirked as I blushed.

"Oh yeah like I haven't heard that one before" Raph sneered. I glared at him, and blushed again when he touched my thigh. He seemed completly oblivious to the fact that he was sitting infront of a half naked teenage girl and was touching her thigh.

"Ok ya done now?" I asked pulling away from him.

"No your still bleeding, stupid" Raph growled. I glared and kicked him in the chest, he fell onto his back with a thud. I then crawled onto him straddling him.

"Getting impatient I see"

"Yeah totally" I snapped only for him to roll ontop of me. "Oohh Kinky" I laughed kissing him. I could feel him kiss back while sliding his hands up my leg's and shirt.

* * *

"Shut up bone head" I snapped as me and Raphael snuck back into the lair and headed for his room. The light's suddenly flickered on making me and Raph freeze.

"Think we've been caught" Raph mumbled.

"No shit dumbass" Leo growled.

"Leonardo language" Master Splinter said sternly.

"Sorry sensai"Leo said quickly "-though he is" He added quietly. Raphael glared at Leo.

"Where have you two been" Splinter asked.

"Out" I answered. Leo looked at us as we exchanged guilty look's, before his mouth fell open.

"RAPHAEL YOU DIDN'T! Did you?" Leo yelled.

"Ohhh but he did" Mikey gasped popping up next to Leo and Master Splinter.

"Shut up Mikey" Raph snarled.

"Don't deny it Raphie, it's written all over your face and her neck" Mikey laughed.

"I Said SHUT UP MIKEY!" Raph began to walk towards the orange clad turtle.

"So was he any good?" Raph let out an enraged yell before jumping at mikey. Mikey laughed before het took off for his room Raphael several feet behind him. Master Splinter shook his head and disspered into his own bedroom but Leo stood infront of me his arm's crossed over his chest. I looked up at him, and smiled nervously.

"My room now" He ordered. Raph walked out of mikey's room dusting his shoulders off and smirking. I gave him puppy dog eye's as Leo dragged me into his room.

"Leo?" I questioned sitting on his desk chair. I watched as Leo paced his room running his hands over his face before sitting on the bed two feet infront of me.

"Where were you?" He asked not looking up at me.

"The dock's over by the park." I answered. Leo nodded.

"Why were you over there? "

"I ran into some foot ninja's and they chased me to the docks, are you ok?"

"No not really, i mean did you and Raph really you know do IT" He asked.

"I'm not gonna go into detail's if that's what your askin" I snapped.

"WHAT? NO!" He yelled.

"Good" I sighed.

"You care about Raph alot don't you?"

"Ofcourse, I love him" I replied quietly.

"Well I guess, as long as you love him and as long as I don't hear **anything"** Leo sighed and stood up before making his way to the doorway. Leo stepped to the side and opened the door letting, Raphael, Mikey, Lilly and Donny fall in. "Can I help you?" Leo asked.

"No nothing uh just inspecting the door" Donny laughed nervously while backing away from Leo.

"Oh yeah" Leo asked smirking. I snickered as he grabbed all three turtles by there head bands and dragged them towards the dojo. "Well since none of you are busy, let's do some extra training." Mikey and Raph's face's contorted to fear while Donny yelled and dug his heels into the ground. I began to walk towards Raphael's room only for Lilly to step in my way.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh boy" I groaned as Lilly lectured me. She was pacing infront of me. Was it just me or did she seem more angry then she should be. "Lilly? Lilly?" I questioned placing my hand on her shoulder and turning her towards me. "Lilly what's wrong?"

"What's Wrong? You ran off a virgin and come back ,uh...um, unvirgined if that's a word." She yelled. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I need big sister advice about boy's" She whined after a few seconds.

"Come on we'll talk in Raph's room" I said grabbing her handd and leading her into the room. "What the fuck are you doing in here!?" I snapped glaring at Celina who was laying in Raph's bed.

"Oh great your back. Here to get your stuff?" Celina asked.

"No I'm here becouse Raphael brought me back. Now get out of our room!" Celina glared at me and got up off the bed.

"Excuse me you can't tell me to get out of Raphie's room, Raph is mine you're just his little play toy, he doesn't care about you he just want's something to play with" Celina sneered stalking forwards. Lilly stepped inbetween us holding out her hand's.

"Wait, stop, there's no need to fig-"

"Get the hell out of my way you little whore." Celina snapped grabbing Lilly's arm and throwing her into the dresser. I gaped as my little sister fell to the floor unconcious.

"I think it's time you learned a few rules" I growled punching celina in the face."Rule number ONE: NEVER EVER TOUCH MY SISTER!" I screamed kneeing her in the gut and grabbing her by her hair. "Rule number TWO: NEVER CALL MY SISTER A WHORE!" Celina screamed as I yanked her up by her hair and kicked her in the back. "Rule number THREE: NEVER LIE OR MANIPULATE ME OR MY FAMILY!" The door slammed open and the 4 turtle brother's rushed in as I kicked Celina's feet out from under her and stomped down on her chest. I could feel Leo and Raphael grab my arm's and drag me off of Celina, while Donny and Mikey checked on my sister. I cursed at Celina while trying to kick her and get out of the two turtles hands.

"CELINA GET THE SHELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Raphael yelled pinning me on his bed. I winced as my arm's were bent behind my back. Celina ran out of the room. I was pinned for several minutes, and even when I calmed down they kept me pinned for a few more seconds.

"You calm down now?" Leo asked cautiously.

"I'm fine guy's" I mumbled sitting up after they let go and rubbed at my wrist's. Mikey and Donny had left with Lilly earlier leaving me with Leonardo and Raphael.

"What were you doing Raven, trying to kill her?" Leo groaned.

"I should of killed her, no one get's away with hurting my sister." I snapped.

"Leo I'll handle this" Raph said quietly. Leo stared at us for a few seconds before he gave Raph a short nod and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Raven? What happened?" Raphael asked crouching down infront of me and cupping my chin.  
"Nothing" I answered while looking at anything but him.  
"What happened Raven" He whiped some blood off my chin with his thumb. "Did Celina say something?"  
"Nothing" I groaned pulling out of his grip. Raph glared and slammed me against the wall. I squirmed and struggled to move but I kept slipping on the sheets. "Raphael get off" I growled.  
"Now you say something other then nothing" He sneered pulling me back up as I began to slide down the wall. "Are ya gonna tell me what's wrong or are we gonna make this harder?" He snapped loosening his grip as I relaxed.

"She hit **LILLY** what other reason is there for me to try and kill her, _**no one**_ hurts my family." I growled still avoiding his eye's.

"Anything else?" He replied.

"Nothi-"

"Don't say nothing" I glared for a few seconds before leaning against him.

"...Y-you love me right, your not just using me as your... toy right" I flinched, my voice broke. When Raph didn't respond tears began to fall down my cheek's, I pushed at his chest and tried to move away.

"Raven?" Raphael tryed to grab my arm but I screamed and kicked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I cried punching him and diving off the bed I felt his hand latch onto my ankle stopping me from jumping off the bed. I cried out and continued to kick and punch, but Raphael only pinned me underneath him. I could feel his hand rubbing small circles on my back, and could hear him whispering into my ear his voice soothing.

"Raven why, why would you think I would use you for such a... disgraceful purpose? Where would you even get such an idea?" He asked pulling me to his chest tightly. I whimpered and looked up into his golden eye's. "DID CELINA TELL YOU THAT, DID SHE GIVE YOU THOSE STUPID IDEA'S?!" Raph snarled. I nodded but continued to look into his eye's. "Raven I love you, your not a toy to me, I could never even think about you that way." A small smile slipped onto my face. "I'm gonna leave for a few mintue's but I'll be back ok"

"Promise?"

"I promise, get some sleep k" I nodded and curled up on his bed as he left the room.

* * *

"CELINA!" I yelled stalking towards the blonde who was sitting on the couch next to Donny and Mikey. Celina jumped before she turned to me and smiled sheepishly. I glared grabbing her by her arm and yanking her to her feet. "What did you say to Raven?" I snapped ignoring the looks I was getting from my brother's.

"Why do you care you just met her-"

"YA BETTER TELL ME NOW CELINA BEFORE I USE MY SAI'S ON Ya" I threatened. Celina gulped as I glared at her, she could've sworn the red clad turtle's eye's had turned red for a few seconds.

"I just told her she was your little play toy, that you didn't care about her and you just wanted something to play with" Celina whimpered, my grip on her arm tightened painfully. Everything was silent for a few seconds before I looked into Celina's green eye's.

"Youre lucky I'm not aloud to hit girl's, now scram and don't you ever come back." I yelled shoving her away and watching her fall before scrambling to her feet and running out of the lair. My brother's looked about as shocked as me before our usual expression's took over once again. "How's Lilly?" I asked.

"She's unconcious and she'll wake up with a shell of a big bruise but other then that she's fine." Donny answered. I nodded before crouching down and pulling Lilly into my arm's.

"I'm gonna put her next to Raven ok" I said quietly. Don and Leo nodded while Mikey smiled and went to open my door for me. I smiled back at my little brother, I knew how Raven felt about her little sister and knew I would probably beat the crap out of anyone who hurt my little bro too.

"You can sleep in my room tonight" Mikey offered smiling as the two girls clung to eachother as they slept.

"Thanks bro" I replied looking at the two girls one more time before closing the door.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey your up early" Lilly mumbled as Mikey rummaged through the kitchen.

"Yeah couldn't get much sleep with RAPH SNORING ALL NIGHT" Mikey yelled down the hall only to recieve a few more snore's. Lilly giggled and grabbed two bowl's from the cuboard. "So how are you and Raven?" He asked filling there bowl's with cereal and milk.

"She woke up in the middle of the night, we stayed up and talked"

"Oh yeah? About what?" Mikey smiled and wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulder's. Lilly blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, just stuff" She answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Uh girl stuff, nothing you would like" Lilly answered quickly while trying to slip past Mikey.

"Oh no you don't" He laughed blocking her path and trying to grab her arm. Lilly dodged his hands and backed up against the counter.

"Mikey move!" She yelled jumping towards the door only for the turtle to grab her by her waist and pull her back.

"Only if you tell me what you two talked about"

"FINE JUST PUT ME DOWN" Lilly shouted. Mikey set her down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you want to know anyway's" Lilly huffed.

"Why? Were you confessing your love or something" He snickered. Lilly faked a laugh and looked down at her feet. Mikey stared at her for a few seconds before a large grin broke out on his face. "You were, weren't you?!" He laughed. "So who is he, what's his name"

"Uh Mikey I don't-"

"Aww come on were friends you can tell me"

"But Mikey it's just, I-"

"You what? I mean it's not like, you like me or something like that" Lilly blushed again and chanced a look at him.

"L-lilly your crying" Mikey yelled bending down to look her in the face. Lilly sniffled and ran past Mikey. Lilly almost made it to the lair's door's but ran into Raphael literally.


	20. Chapter 20

"Lilly?" Raphael questioned looking at the girl who was sitting on the ground after running into him. Lilly only stood up and ran past him. "LILLY!" He yelled. Mikey came running past him. "Mikey?!" With a sigh the red clad turtle turned and headed towards the living room.

* * *

"Wait Lilly! Slow down!" Mikey yelled running faster and slowly getting closer to the teenage girl. Being the youngest and most athletic in the family came in handy every once in awhile. He was finally close enough to grab her arm but of course he just had to jump for her sending both of them into the sewer water. "Woop's!" Mikey laughed nervously as they both sat up. Lilly glared at him while wringing her hair out.

"Mikey I can't believe you this is so gross" Lilly yelled standing and climbing up onto the concrete ledge. The turtle only smiled and climbed up besides her.

"Sorry dudette but you should have slowed down or even better stopped running all together." He laughed pulling his bandanna off and wringing it. He then put it back on and watched Lilly dry the rest of her clothes. Lilly noticed him staring.

"What" she snapped.

"Who pushed you into the sewer water?" Mikey snickered.

"Not funny jerk"

* * *

"So how long do you think till they get back?" Raphael asked pulling me closer as we watched some horror movie on t.v.

"Give them 15 minutes or so" I replied snuggling against him.

"Hope Mikey don't say somethin stupid" I nodded and yawned.

"There anything else on?" I groaned.

"Don't know" He grumbled before handing me the remote. I sighed and began channel surfing.

* * *

"Aw come on Lilly tell me what's wrong"

"What do you think" She growled standing up and beginning to walk back towards the lair.

"I think it's because I was right" Mikey replied following her.

"Right about what?" Lilly asked turning towards him letting her back touch the wall. Mikey smiled again before stepping towards her and placing his hands on either side of her head.

"About you liking me... and about me liking you back." Mikey laughed pressing his lips against her's. Lilly gasped slightly before shyly returning the kiss.

* * *

"They still have this on" I yelled sitting up on my knee's and stareing at the t.v. screen. Raphael laughed.

"Static Shock?" He questioned smiling.

"Yeah what about it?"

"You watch this?"

"Yes I do, why you have something against Static" Raphael smirked and I glared.

"No of course not cause why would I have something against a hero who has the same powers as a magnet" Raph replied only to be hit with a pillow.

"Don't diss Static" I yelled wacking him again.

"OWW"

* * *

"You like me too" Lilly panted. Mikey nodded and smiled again before slumping down besides her. "I'm guessing that was your first kiss" Lilly questioned.

"No it's a long story" Mikey laughed leaning against Lilly.

"We should probably head back before anyone begins to worry." Mikey said standing up and holding his hand out for Lilly. Lilly smiled and without hesitating she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up.

* * *

She was one step closer to not needing Raven there to pull her up all the time.


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are you going" Raphael growled wrapping his arm's around me and pulling me to his chest. I mumbled something into his arm. "What?"

"I said I was going to the bathroom" I said loudly. Raph laughed slightly before releasing me and watching me run out of the room towards the bathroom. I was leaving the bathroom when I noticed I wasn't alone. I glared at the foot soldier's that remained hidden in the shadow's. Acting like I didn't notice them I quietly made my way to Mikey's room where he was sleeping next to my sister. My sister looked up at me and watched as I mouthed the words 'foot' and 'ambush'. With 3 blinks Lilly flipped over and warned Mikey quietly while I left to go tell Raph. "Raphael" I whispered grabbing his sai's.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching me, as I sat on his lap.

"The foot are here" I replied handing him his weapon's.

"WHA-?" He shouted I silenced him with a kiss.

"Raph we have to warn Don and Master Splinter"

"What about Leo?"

"Mikey already woke him up" I replied standing up. "You go wake Splinter I'll get Donny" I whispered wrapping my arm's around his neck and kissing him again. Raphael kissed back and walked out with me heading strait for his father's room. I headed for Donatello's room and quietly shook him awake before telling him the new's. We all met in the dojo. I finally had my weapon back, and Lilly had tonfas which thank's to some private lesson's from Splinter and Leo she'd been able to master, almost. The foot ninja's seemed to have realized we knew they were there as they began crawling out of there hiding places. I took a step back as the size of the group grew rapidly and bumped into Leo. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder.

"Just stay close, we'll have to fight our way out" He said pulling his katanna's out of there sheaths. I nodded and waited for the fight to start. It didn't take long since Raph attacked the ninja's right away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Guy's a little help over here!" I yelled bring my rod down on a ninja's head and swinging it around me to force several ninja away from me.

"Coming Raven" Leo yelled kicking a foot soldier away from me and Lilly.

"Thanks but where do we go?" I asked as me and Leo fought back to back.

"April's" He replied grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the exit. I could see the others follow. We ran for several minutes only just managing to lose the foot soldier's. We all made it to the garage and took off in the battleshell. I looked out the window and then at all the others sitting in the back. Lilly and Mikey were cuddling with each other while they slept. Don was sitting in a chair typing on the computer's. Master Splinter was sitting in the other chair and meditating, while Leo stood leaning against the side of the battleshell. I then looked over at Raphael who was driving I could see his arm's shaking and his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Raph?" I said softly.

"We're here" He growled stopping the car, everyone got out and headed for April's apartment except me and Raph.

"Raphael-"

"What did they do to you, why does the shredder want you back so badly!" Raph snarled getting to his feet.

"I don't want to talk about it" I replied while standing up and beginning to make my way out of the van. Raphael wasn't about to let me, as he grabbed my arm and locked the doors.

"Don't want to talk about it? Well to bad Raven your gonna! MY FAMILY'S RISKING THERE LIVES FOR YOU THE LEAST YA CAN DO IS TELL US WHAT WERE STICKING OUR NECK'S OUT FOR!"He shouted squeezing my arm and slamming me against the wall. I gasped before struggling more violently.

"Let Go!" I yelled kicking him in the gut. He laughed and squeezed my arm's harder.

"That's all ya got, friggen weakling!" He chuckled. I glared and kicked again this time harder and aimed for the weaker part of his plastron. He winced before dropping me to the floor. I scrambled to my feet only for my head to snap to the side from the blow I received. I placed my hand on my red cheek and couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face. Raphael's eye's widened slightly as he looked from his hand to my cheek and then back. Raph had yelled at me, tripped, pushed, pinched, hell he'd pinned me down and squashed me, but he had never slapped me."Raven I, I... I didn't mean to. I..I" Raph stuttered moving towards me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I H-HATE YOU!" I snapped unlocking the door's and running out of the van. Raph didn't follow for once and instead fell back against the wall before sliding down to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

"Raven are you ok?" Don mumbled.

"Are you gonna come out?" Leo asked knocking on the door of April's bathroom.

"I'm fine guy's just give me a minute." I replied while checking the cover up one more time. My cheek still stung but I covered it with makeup so no-one could tell I had been hit. With another shuddering sigh I opened the bathroom door and walked past Leonardo and Donatello. The two only followed me out into the living room.

"Hey anyone seen Raph?" Mikey asked looking around. Almost everyone turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Well your his girlfriend, you were with him last" I glared at Mikey.

"Don't know, don't much care" I replied walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Lilly who was chatting with turtles gave me a surprised look before looking at each other.

"Maybe he's still in the van" Don muttered walking towards the window. Leo and Mikey followed him out to the battleshell. They opened the back door's and climbed in.

"Raphael? Are you in he-" Leo cut himself off as they looked at there red clad brother who was sitting with his arm's on his knee's and staring at the floor. Tears flowed down his cheek's and created a puddle on the floor. He didn't care that he was crying infront of his brother's.

"Raphie?" Mikey whispered crouching besides his brother and pulling him into a hug. "Raphie what's wrong?" He asked rocking him back and forth gently. Raph mumbled something but it was muffled.

"What? I didn't hear you" Leo said placing his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Raven"

"What about Raven did she say something is she responsible for this." Leo growled.

"No, No Raven didn't do anything she just... tried to get away but I-"

"Raph? What happened" Don asked sitting beside Raphael.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I d-didn't mean to" Raph cried. Mikey and Donny hugged Raph and Leo squeezed his shoulder.

"Raph what happened, tell us what's making you act like this." Mikey said softly.

"I hit her, but I didn't mean to, she....hates me...now" The three other brother's looked at each other again shock on there faces.

"Raph she doesn't hate you"

"Y-yes she does" Leo stood up and left the van while Don and Mikey talked to Raphael.


	24. Chapter 24

"Raven?!" Leo yelled storming back into the apartment building. It only took him one glance to see what had happened. Lilly, April, Casey and Master Splinter were on the floor unconscious. The apartment was in runes. Raven was no where to be seen.

"R-raven?" Lilly gasped sitting up sluggishly. Leo quickly crouched down infront of her.

"Lilly what happened, where's Raven?" He asked.

"She's gone"

"Gone? where?"

"The foot, the foot got her" Lilly began sobbing. "I couldn't stop them they took her, they took my sister!" There was a loud thump behind them. Leo didn't need to turn around to figure out what it was. His red clad brother's muffled cry's reached him. Mikey wrapped his arm's around Lilly letting Leo go to Raphael.

"No, god not her, not Raven" Raphael yelled not careing who heard. Leo pulled his brother close feeling tear's swell up in his eye's at his little brother's pain and sorrow. Raphael clung to Leo as if he were a lifeline and cried. April and the others woke up the sudden sadness causing them to jerk back into consciousness.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Raven questioned looking around as she slowly woke up. A person walked into view causing Raven to lash out violently as she recognized the blonde haired, blue eyed woman. Raven realized she was strapped to a metal table and cursed loudly. "You better stay the fuck away from me, you fucking bitch!" Raven shouted.

"Why so hostile?" The woman asked mockingly, "I'm just going to cut you open Raven. Your used to that." Raven felt a pang of fear at these words. "Don't look so worried. You're still useful to me. You see, _one_ specimen simply isn't enough." The Dr. said, a glint in her eye._ One specimen…._

"No!" Raven shouted angrily, 'No way! I wont tell you anything Angel! You won't touch her!"

"You sure about that?" Raven just glared at her. "Such a pity…." Dr. Angel muttered, "Ridding the world of freaks would be so much easier if they would just _cooperate_…" She picked up a knife and flipped it in the air, catching it smoothly and turning it over watching the light glint off the metal. Raven's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched tight. Without another word, the doctor brought the knife to Raven's right arm and made an inch long incision. Blood leaked out from the wound, spilling onto the cool metal. Raven stared at the white ceiling, ignoring the stinging sensation. She'd been hurt worse, much worse. Tisking, the doctor brought the tool down again, this time to Raven's stomach. She applied pressure until the knife broke through the skin and slipped in fast and deep. Raven held back her gasp, the pain dulled ever so slightly. Angel twisted the scalpel around in Raven. "Where will I find the others?"

"Go To Hell!" Raven breathed.

"So stubborn just like the good old day's…" The knife was pulled out sharply.


End file.
